Antasma (Canon)/Metal875
'Summary' Antasma is the secondary antagonist in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, actually becoming Bowser's partner very early in the game. In order to rise to power (which is what caused the events of this game to unfold in the first place), Antasma fed upon nightmares a hundred million years ago, allowing him to build up strength and steal the Dark Stone. He sought to fulfill his own wish! The Pi'illos soon discovered that Antasma had retrieved it, and was attacking the island; in retaliation, the Pi'illos waged war against Antasma. After a long and hard-fought battle, Antasma was cornered and sealed by the Pi'illos into the Dream World, but not before shattering the Dark Stone, causing the so-called “fall” of the Pi'illo Kingdom via imprisonment. According to Prince Dreambert, their souls were sealed in limbo until a hundred million years later, when Mario and Luigi saved Dreambert, and Princess Peach was captured by Antasma. 'Statistics' Tier: Unknown | Low 2-C | At least 2-B Name: Antasma Origin: Super Mario Bros. Gender: Male Age: 100,000,000+ years Classification: Bat King, Ruler of Nightmares Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability and agility, Flight, Healing, Teleportation, Sleep Inducement, Nightmare Inducement, Nightmare Embodiment, Nightmare Imprisonment, Dream Manipulation, Nightmare Empowerment, Immunity to Sleep Manipulation, Duplication, Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Portal Creation, Force-Field Generation, Sonic Scream, Sound Wave/Sonar Generation, Pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis, Shapeshifting, Soul Manipulation, Can increase his stats and/or his allies' stats and Immortality (Type 1). Wish Granting w/ the Dark Stone Attack Potency: Unknown (Fought evenly with Dreambert, but Dreambert's power is unknown as well) | Universe level+ (Can manipulate all of the Dream World, and overpowered Dreamy Luigi effortlessly, who possessed the concept of time itself) | At least Multiverse level (The Dark Stone is equal to the Dream Stone, which is composed of 7,670,250,000,000,000,000 dreams/universes) Speed: At least FTL to Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Mario) | Massively FTL+ | Infinite (Should be comparable to Zeekeeper and Dreamy Bowser in terms of speed) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Capable of casually lifting Bowser) Striking Strength: Unknown | Universal+ | At least Multiversal Durability: Unknown | Universe level+ | At least Multiverse level (Powered by the Dark Stone) Stamina: High | Extremely high | Infinite Range: Several dozens of meters w/ projectiles Standard Equipment: Dark Stone Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Very gullible (Tricked, manipulated and betrayed by Bowser quite easily). Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bat Swarm:' Antasma turns himself into many bats that will swarm his foe. This attack generally induces sleep in Antasma's foe. *'Clone Energy Blast:' Antasma clones himself and one of the clones will charge up an energy blast, which in turn, is sent at the foe. *'Nightmare:' After Antasma gets a certain hit in on his foe, they will fall asleep. Antasma will then charge at them firing energy blasts at them. If the enemy falls down a wrong portal, he/she will have to endure a dimension full of chainsaws. If they go down the right one, outside the nightmare, they will wake up. *'Rest/Antasmunchie Attack:' Antasma will hang upside down and encase himself in a barrier and his Antasmunchies will then start to attack. Antasma will sometimes manipulate the Dream World, forcing his foe into an awkward frenzy. Also, every 10 seconds Antasma has rested, he will recover ⅛ of his maximum health. *'Dark Orb Blast:' Antasma's strongest attack. Antasma will start to hover a bunch of orbs around in the air and will try to hit his foe with them. His foe must get into the center of this and jump over the attack or Antasma will unleash a powerful shockwave. If his foe dodges this attack, Antasma will get damaged instead. Antasma always does this attack 3 times in a row before stopping. Key: In Reality | In the Dream World | W/ the Dark Stone Category:Metal875 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2